A Very Kinky Birthday
by kazot
Summary: Tony celebrates his birthday in a surprising fashion, not an actual smut, more just risque humour.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters.**

**A/N: I'm back bitches, I can say that cause it's M rated, not because it contains smut but it's somewhat borderline risqué humour. This fic is about Tony's birthday (at least his actor we use the actors ages for the characters so why not the birthdays), I like these little arbitrary deadlines as otherwise these small little ideas wouldn't see completion, **

**I also had a bigger fic in mind around Tony's birthday dealing with Ziva forgetting and feeling inadequate as a gf the importance tony puts on his birthday with the whole being neglected thing, but it was missing something and unless I get inspiration in the next two hours before going to sleep it will go on the pile of will never be completed fics.)**

**Now enjoy this fic, and lets celebrate a wonderful character's birthday with some kinky humour.**

A Very Kinky Birthday.

"Do we really have to go give it to him now? Can't we give it to him Monday."

"Yes Timmy we do." Abby said determinedly. It's not his fault his birthday falls on the weekend. You would want to get your gift on your actual birthday too, not days later.

"I don't care about birthdays." He pointed out.

"Okay, then I'll give that classic star trek action figure to someone else," She said with angry eyes, "someone who actually appreciates birthday gifts."

"No no no, don't do that." He protested, "Is it Spock, please tell me its Spock."

"You'll have to wait and find out when it's your birthday, 'mister I don't care about birthdays'."

"Fine." He huffed as they finally reached the front door of Tony's apartment.

She pressed one of the buttons and after a short beep an elderly women's voice came through, Abby quickly explained why they were here. And after a 'lucky Anthony' and too much babble they were let in. "How do you know Tony's neighbor." He questioned.

She gave him a meaningful look.

"Of course you know them, you're Abby. "

"Exactly." Abby said hurrying inside, and after a short elevator ride, they were in front of Tony's door, Tim went up to knock on it, but Abby pushed him aside, fumbling around in her purse until she found the right key. "You are horrible at this Tim, it needs to be a surprise."

"Why do you even have a key to Tony's apartment?"

"I have one of yours, don't I?"

"Yeah but, that's different." He uttered, "never mind, of course you have a spare key to Tony's apartment, why wouldn't you."

"I have a spare key to everyone's places, even Ziva's." That did surprise him, that Ziva would trust someone with that, but then again Abby was very persistent. "Well everyone, besides Gibbs, but his door's always open so it doesn't really matter."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if he has company?"

"Tony? Company? On his birthday?" Abby said rolling her eyes. "You've known him for that long without actually knowing him?"

"Okay he isn't the birthday party kind of guy, but what about, you know, 'female company'." He said, "It is tony after all."

"It's barely afternoon Tim, do you really think he just harasses women on the street to get them into bed?" yes, I do McGee thought I've seen him do it.

"That sort of thing happens at night, usually in a bar or club involving alcohol, you really need to come out more." She said shaking her head as she turned the key and pushed in the door, the apartment was empty, but Abby quickly spotted dirty dishes in the sink, no music was playing and the tv was off both were weird for tony, but light did come streaming out of the bedroom and she pointed towards it.

"No, we are not going inside Tony's bedroom." McGee whispered, shivering at the thought of what had transpired between those walls.

"Come on what's the worst that can happen?" Abby whispered back as she moved forward on her tiptoes, a reluctant McGee in her wake.

The worst was something quite unexpected, when Abby tentatively opened the door singing "happy birth…" halfway stopping as she was met with quite a sight. There in the middle of the bed lay Tony as naked as the day they were going to celebrate, his arms and legs were bound to each end of the bed with elaborately tied rope.

"…Day to you." Abby breathed staring at her naked tied up coworker, more specifically his crotch, and the substantial erection that proudly stood tall against his lower abdomen.

"Oh god." McGee groaned, shielding his poor poor eyes that had seen so much, too much really for such a young gentle soul as himself in such a short life.

"Hello Tony," Abby laughed having trouble controlling her giggles, "We wanted to give you your birthday present we didn't know you had 'company'."

Said company decided to make her appearance now as a husky, "Are you ready Tony?" came from the bathroom.

That voice, was that? No, it couldn't be. Yes, indeed it was as Ziva appeared from the bedroom door wearing a pure black corset with matching black lacey underwear and bra, and a pair of high heeled booths that reached to her knees with black laced thigh highs sticking out of them to finish of the outfit. Her hair was loose and curly and in her hand she held a riding crop.

Abby whistled, "that's kinky." as she admired her friends' choice of bedroom attire, and that meant much coming from her. McGee peeked between his fingers to confirm it was indeed her and then shook his head trying to burn away the images of his coworkers.

"I didn't know you two were… uhm, dating." Abby managed to say even through her utter surprise.

"Well we wanted to tell you, just not this way." Ziva said embarrassed, it was the first time Abby had ever seen her blush.

"Please for the love of god, make tony put on some pants!" McGee groaned.

"Does he have to?" Abby grinned, "I quite like him this way." She gazed back at him, his erection, hadn't disappeared, it seemed, he quite liked an audience.

Ziva noticed where Abby's eyes went, and quickly moved to the bed putting the whip on it throwing the sheets over tony, it seemed she didn't like to share not even visually. Then she went into the wardrobe and put on a bathrobe.

"So, he actually, like likes to be spanked." Abby asked, surprise by this discovery of Tony's kinks.

"I can't take this anymore," McGee said, "I'm going home to bleach my eyes."

"Happy birthday, Tony." He sighed as he walked away.

"Thanks Tim." Tony said sheepishly as he waved his bound hands at his retreating form.

"Oh no, I'm staying, you owe me explanation," Abby said pointing accusatorily at Ziva, "We talk about these things, especially something as massive as this, Ziva, or should I call you mistress?" She asked her eyebrows lifted teasingly.

Ziva sighed, her shoulders falling in defeat, "fine we'll talk." She gestured towards the kitchen. "I'll make some tea, yes yes lots of sugar." She added before Abby could speak up.

"Hey, can someone untie me?" Tony asked trying to get their attention.

Ziva turned to smirk at him, "I will be back, be a good boy and wait for me."

Abby's eyes went wide at Ziva's sultry tone and the way she talked to him, smiling at her in approval, you go girl.

"It's my birthday, hello pls." Tony tried as they left his bedroom. But they just ignored him and kept going.

"So how did this all start?" Abby asked the first question that burned on her mind.

**A/N: to know the answer to that question you'll have to click that follow author button, and wait around a month I'd say, for a story filled with actual smutty goodness that explores this sort of kink.**

**If you don't like that sort of kink but still like smut, then don't worry I have a big smutty update to my story **_**'Rota'**_** coming up that will probably be uploaded next week on Thursday with a chapter each day until the following Friday (18th till the 26****th****), each chapter will be a day and will be uploaded on the corresponding day, each chapter will at least contain 1 smut scene with at least two with 3 and 5k+ words. If something happens and my writing slows down it will follow the same schedule just a week later and so on if necessary, if my writing speed increases it might begin this Thursday but don't get your hopes up. After the Rota update, I have many other smut fics planned, some long some short, some with story some just pure porn, after Rota I won't have anything I 'have' to write so I'll be free to go wherever I like.**

**If you don't like smut, then you're in bad luck as the only other thing I have planned is casefic style stories and I'm for some reason unable to write those as I struggle too much with them, so I might just become a smut only author with the occasional little normal fic here and there.**

**also about my absence I just lost the love of writing for a while which happens occasionally for me and after I got it back I mainly wrote my oc stuff but I have the desire to write NCIS again.**


End file.
